Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker The Lost Princess
by Zelda's Little Girl
Summary: here's a description : A boy named Link saving a princess! And that's pretty much all I can give you! If you wanna know the princesses name then read my story! R&R! youll enjoy my story only if you....read it, whatever do what you wish!
1. Forsaken Fortress

Sup? Ok my first story so it might suck, oh and a heads up if I have anything that you other people have than SORRRRY! On with da story!

On the little and peaceful island of Outset lives a 10 year old boy, Link. He and his sister Aryll have a close relationship. His grandmother is a sweet and loving person who deeply cares about the two.

Link finally woke up realizing he was on a pirate ship!

"Where the heck am I?" he questioned curiously.

"Calm down, were taking you to the Forsaken Fortress." said a voice from behind.

"The For-who and for what reason anyway?" he asked.

"To save your sister apparently you tried to save her when the bird took her and you hit your head on a rock. So we knew that the bird was living in the _Forsaken Fortress_ so we decided to take you there." she said

_Even though the Rito postman filled us in on that one but I can't let him know that._ The pirate thought

"By the way I didn't get your name, mine's Link."

"Yeah yeah I'm Tetra!"

They cruised over the sea until they came upon a dark and mysterious looking place.

"That's it home of evil and dark spirits." Tetra informed Link.

"How am I supposed to get in there it's fricken heavily guarded." Link informed Tetra.

_Kid does have a point…_ She thought.

She looked at him strange.

"Ok what are you thinking Tetra?"

Before he knew it he was inside a barrel!

"I KNEW THIS WAS ONE OF YOUR STUPID PLANS!" Link said as he tried to squeeze out.

"Once again calm yourself, were professionals so we won't miss." Tetra said.

Well he was getting ready to be fired and Tetra aimed the cannon.

It turns out they weren't good aimers, because they missed!

Link flew over the ocean **_behind_** the Forsaken Fortress.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID U WOULDN'T MISS?" Link shouted to Tetra.

"WELL WE LIED, WERE **_PIRATES_** NOT ANGELS WHO EVER SAID WE WERE NICE?" Tetra shouted.

And Link surfaced and wanted to withdraw his sword but it wasn't there!

"HEY!" he yelled

"What did you forget your bottle?" Tetra joked.

"You're just lucky I don't have my sword or you'd be ground beef!" he yelled.

Tetra Gasped "Y-YOUR SWORD! How can you fight the enemies without a sword!"

"How the heck should I know you're the smart one…and I didn't mean it like that!"

Tetra turned around after she had heard him.

_Crap I actually thought he meant it!_

Link stood on the dock waiting for an answer.

"Hello? Anybody home in you're over grown head?" Link joked.

Tetra was now furious!

"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE YOUR BUTT AND RUN HOME TO GRANDMA BEGGING FOR HER TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM ME BEFOR **_YOU_** BECOME GROUND BEEF!" she screamed

But she screamed a little too loud a Bokoblin had heard her, and was coming after them!

"Don't worry _MISS_ Tetra I'll cut it up with my fists of furry!" Link said. (he was joking)

"I would like to see that happen!" Tetra said with her back turned.

And when she turned around the Bokoblin was gone it was just a puddle of blood.

"See I can do this just give me a chance Tetra, if I take the bird out it won't bother anybody again... including you!" He begged.

Tetra just stood there and her eyes were bulging out.

"Ok looks like you pass you can go in if you like!" Tetra said

_I'll let him in… but I won't be happy about it._ She thought.

"COOL!" Link screamed in a hushed tone, he didn't want another Bokoblin attack!

He entered the door and it locked!

"Uh-Oh." He said.

Ok so what will happen to Link when he enters deeper into the Fortress? But what had just happened to him? Will he ever save Aryll and get his sword back? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Inside the Fortress

Sup people? My second chappie! YAY! I hope you liked my first one though! ROLL IT!

**_Inside the Fortress_**

As Link entered the Forsaken Fortress five Moblins jumped down from above!

"Oh great." Link said

The Moblins attacked him rapidly!

Link wanted to withdraw his sword… but it wasn't there!

"Oh yeah it's at the top of the Fortress. OK WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME?" he shouted.

The Moblins grunted and attacked him again.

Link wasn't real happy about getting beaten up by pig faced creatures, so he finally got into shape and had enough courage to fight them off!

So Link closed his eyes (he did the same thing with the Bokoblin in the first chapter) and began punching.

"TAKE THAT, AND THIS, AND THIS!"

When he opened his eyes the Moblins were gone, but there was no puddle of blood!

"Ha, I showed them little pig faced things that they can't mess with the best!" Link said in a show-offy kind of way.

He entered the door in front of him and swallowed hard! A giant armored dog had

appeared with a gigantic sword!

"Oh great first a pig, now a DOG?" Link said in a confused sort of way.

Well as before he did what he had to do, and that was to PUNCH!

But he didn't close his eyes he had let the Moblins get away and this one had a huge sword.

_If I close my eyes it will surely kill me, he can handle a sword better than I can._ He thought.

He took a deep breath and screamed, and yelled and punched as hard as he could but there was armor on it so his hand hurt like crap!

"OWWWWW!" Link screamed in pain!

_Duh there's armor on it… but how can I get it off without a sword? _He thought.

Then he saw bands holding up his armor!

_If I can distract him long enough and hurry to them bands I can surely get his armor off!_ Link thought.

He threw a rock and the dog creature (Dark Naught) saw it he walked over to it.

Link quickly ran over to his armor and bit the bands off.

"That was easy!" he shouted.

The Dark Naught heard him and turned around and punched Link so hard that he flew into a wall!

"OWWWWWWW!" he screamed again.

But he got up with no problem!

"Now if I can just get close enough to punch him and kick his little tail…than I win!" Link said.

So Link dodged the swings of the Dark Naught and punched rapidly and the Dark Naught's sword flew out of his hand.

Now Link had an open shot!

He quickly drew back his hand and punched the Dark Naught so hard in the stomach that **_IT_** flew into a wall and fell flat on its face and died!

"YESSSSSSSSS!" Link said as he danced around the room.

"Wait until Tetra hears what I did! She will be so jealous!" he said again in a show-offy way.

He walked out of the room and saw something fly off in the distance.

"THE BIRD!" he said in a hushed tone.

He followed it and he came to 2 Moblins blocking the entrance!

_GREAT!_ He thought as he grabbed a barrel an put it over his head.

He cautiously walked into the place… and as soon as he did he got caught!

Now he was in jail and he didn't see a way out!

"I'll never rescue Aryll this way!" he said as his eyes watered.

_I'm a terrible brother, by the time I get there she'll be dead!_ Link thought.

He climbed on top of a counter and laid there, but a jar fell off.

"Oops." He said.

He went to get down and he was stuck!

He turned and he saw a hole, he pulled his shirt out and climbed back up.

"Maybe I can crawl through here and escape he said in a hushed tone. .

He crawled through and when he got back to the room with the Moblins he put the barrel on and began walking.

_YESSSSSSSS! _ Link thought when he made it to the door.

He opened it and his sword was just over there on the ledge!

When he reached it, he jumped for joy.

But jumping wasn't a good idea he didn't know a Bokoblin was guarding the door!

"Well at least I can get my sword now!" he said.

He rolled out of the way and grabbed his sword and faced the Bokoblin.

_How did Orca teach me again!_ He thought

He thought fast and remembered the parry attack!

He did one and the Bokoblin was dead in an instant.

He entered the door that the Bokoblin was guarding and saw Aryll!

"ARYLL IT"S ME!" he shouted.

Aryll turned and saw him.

"LINK…but how did you get past the… never mind that!" she said joyfully.

The giant bird apparently heard Link's big mouth and grabbed him tight!

"ARYLLLLLLLLLLL!" he screamed.

He tried to get her attention but she was in shock by seeing a gigantic bird grab her older brother!

The bird flew over the ocean and came to the very top of the Forsaken Fortress.

A shadow figure was standing over the balcony waiting for the birds return.

He motioned his head and as if the bird was possessed it threw Link far out into the ocean!

"ARYLLLLLLLLLLLL!" he screamed as he flew over the sea.

**A/n:**

**What happened to our hero? Did he drown or did he live? But will he _EVER_ save Aryll and return safely to Outset? Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. A Meeting with KORL

Sup yo? I know I have written 2 chapters in 2 days! Hey a girl can have her ways can't she? ROLL IT!

_**A Meeting with K.O.R.L**_

Link woke up on another boat!

"Ok where am I now?" he questioned.

"A giant bird threw you and you hit your head on something and were knocked out." said a strange voice.

Link looked around.

"W-who's there…? ANSWER ME!" he demanded.

Suddenly the boats head turned around to face Link!

"MAN-BOAT MAN-BOAT!" Link screamed in fear.

"Did I startle you…? Well I am the only boat that can talk. Link I am the King of Red Lions. (That's what K.O.R.L means)

"Are you a stalker or something…?" Link questioned curiously.

"Why would I be a stalker…? Is it because I know your name?" the King asked.

"No dip surlock!" Link joked.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked.

"We are on Windfall island." KORL said.

_I'm getting freaked out that he can talk, and he's a BOAT!_ Link thought.

"Why did we come?" Link asked.

"Well as you can see I am a boat. And I have no sail, I have heard from many people that a man here is selling one!" KORL informed Link.

"The problem is that it is for 80 Rupees!" he said.

"But who was that shadow figure at the Fortress?" Link asked the King.

"That man is…Gannon!" KORL told Link the whole story of Gannon and how he planed to take over the world!

Link sat there eyes fixed on the boat listening and catching every word he was saying!

"Well you managed to kill 45 minutes." Link informed the boat.

"I'm going to get the sail now." Link said so he wouldn't have to listen to another word of that boring story!

_Boats can't make a long story short?_ Link questioned himself.

He ran through the village and came upon a group of kids.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" he asked them.

"NO ITS SO FRICKEN BORING!" one kid said.

"O………….k." Link mumbled.

"Well who are you anyway?" Link asked curiously.

"Were the Killer Bees!" the same kid said.

_That's cheesy!_ Link thought to himself

_It's more like the Pee-Wees. _Link sneered.

Link walked away laughing in his mind.

He finally bought the sail and was on his way back to the boat when a man saw him.

"Can I help you?" Link asked as the man ran up to him.

"My daughter is….."

Link didn't want to hear anymore!

He was tired of saving people, he had his own sister to be worrying about!

_Why can't people leave me alone? Ask someone else!_ He thought.

He ran to the boat as quickly as possible.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Link shouted as he got in the boat.

"Why in such a hurry to leave?" the boat questioned.

"Angry…..kids……don't…….want to talk……..about…….it…..just…….go!" Link said out of breath.

"Whoa you sound tired!" KORL told Link.

Link just told him to go.

Link almost fell asleep on the way to Outset.

"I'm just going for a visit after this were leaving!" he told KORL.

He went inside to find his grandma making soup.

Link snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" he said.

"Link…? Your back so soon?" his grandma was confused.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I recognize my own grandson's voice!" she told Link.

"I just made some soup, would you like some?" she asked Link.

"Yes please!" he said.

His grandma filled a bottle with her special soup and gave it to Link.

"Oh I almost forgot…!" Link said while digging in his pocket.

He gave her a fairy in a bottle.

"Oh Link its beautiful!" she said.

"It's just in case you get sick and I won't be here!" he informed her.

_I wanted to give her a chocolate bar but I guess the boat put it in my pocket for me!_

_That was nice of him…but how did he know I had a grandma?_ He thought.

Link hugged and kissed his grandma good-bye, and ran out side and got back into the boat.

**A/n:**

**Ok so he went to visit his grandma, that was nice don't you think? But what about Aryll, we knew Link would survive he's the hero! But will Aryll ever make it back to Outset alive, or will she even get to go to Outset at all? Find out in chappie 4!**


	4. A Visit for Valoo

Ok now this is my 4th chapter and it's only been 3 nights! WHEW IM BRAIN DEAD!

ROLL IT!

_**A Visit for Valoo**_

Link was heading off to see a girl named Medli, Prince Komoli, and of course Valoo!

"Here we are Link Dragon Roost Island!" the King of Red Lions told Link.

"Ok now what am I supposed to do now that we've reached the island?" Link asked.

"I have heard rumors that something is wrong with Valoo! He used to be a nice dragon that gave the Rito people a scale for their wings. Now when someone or something gets even 10 feet away from him he will kill them with one blow of fire!" KORL informed Link.

"What does this have to do with me?" Link questioned.

"Well…nothing. But we were sent here by the Rito people and better yet the King! Here read this letter it's from the King.

_Dear Waker of the Winds:_

_Our beloved dragon Valoo will not settle down!_

_We have done everything we can and still…nothing._

_I have tried, Prince Komali tried, and he can speak his language and even a person so nice and dear has tried, Medli, and still nothing. Pretty much all of the Rito people have tried and apparently nothing can be done to calm him down. I am asking for your help and to go up to him and see what is wrong. Komali still doesn't have his wings yet…please accept my task!_

_Signed,_

_Komali's Father,_

_The King of Rito._

"Well I can't do anything about it I'm a puny little 10 year old!" Link said kind of annoyed.

"But Link it is from the King begging you to save the Rito people and get Komali's wings!" the boat pleaded.

"I"M TIRED OF SAVING PEOPLE! I HAVE MY OWN SISTER TO WORRY ABOUT…AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH OTHER PEOPLES PROBLEMS!" Link screamed at KORL.

"Do what you wish." And with that said the boat turned around and headed for Outset.

Link sighed.

"I guess I can try to calm him down…I mean how hard can it be?" Link said as he smiled.

_But I'm not 100 sure that I'm going to be right!_ Link mumbled.

KORL turned around and headed for the island again.

Link hopped off and started to walk away.

"Hold on I almost forgot!" the boat shouted to Link.

In his mouth he held a white baton called "_The Wind Waker"._

"W-what's that?" Link asked cautiously.

"It's a baton used for changing the direction of the wind! Just move it in the direction you want it to go and the wind should blow that way until you change it again!" KORL informed Link.

"…….. That's nice……" Link said sort of ungratefully!

He took it from his mouth and pointed it right and the direction of the wind **_did_** change!

The wind was now blowing East and Link had to be careful about how many times he made the wind blow a certain way, one false move and the wind would be stuck like that forever!

With the Wind Waker at hand Link headed for the entrance of the island and walked in.

What he saw was a group of Rito people talking about Valoo.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Link said while standing on a desk.

Everyone got quiet from hearing a new voice.

The King had a huge grin on his face knowing that it was the hero he had sent the letter to.

"Can you guys fill me in on some things I didn't catch much from The King of Red Lions?" Link asked nicely.

"Of course he can he is the hero of time from ages ago!" the King informed everyone.

He gave a small wink in Link's direction and Link acted to be that particular hero that they are talking about!

_I sure as heck have no idea what they are talking about…but hey I get to be a hero that saved everyone and was famous!_ Link was so caught up in his day dream he didn't notice that the King picked him up and he was now face to face with Medli!

"Hello? Hello? HELLO? Medli screamed in his ear.

"I didn't do it!" Link said in shock.

"Calm down I heard you were going to try to calm down Valoo!" Medli said.

"Something like that….." Link said with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"Ok well all you have to do is get to the top of that huge cliff and you'll find Valoo!" she informed him.

Link swallowed hard looking at the narrow ledges.

_I'm claustrophobic and that's the truth!_ He thought.

_Just climb that really tall cliff,_ was easy for Medli to say.

SHE HAS WINGS!

"If I climb I'll fall down and kill myself!" he informed her.

"JUST GO!" Medli screamed.

_In the letter it said she was nice and dear but that wasn't nice or dear! _ Link mumbled.

But he did as he was told and he began climbing Dragon Roost!

**A/n:**

**Now wasn't that a weird chapter? HEY… what happened to Aryll?**

**She's a main part to Link and he's out saving other people! Now that's not fair!**

**Well anyway… what will happen to Link when he reaches Valoo will he burn and die or calm him down! (This chappie might be a cliffy to some of you people who really want to know what happens next but you'll just have to wait for chapter 5! Like everyone else.)**


	5. A Visit for Valoo continued

Here we go again, now here's chapter 5! ROLL IT!

_**A Visit for Valoo (continued)**_

Link was on his way to meet the great Valoo!

"Mufffigrumblenmgoof!" Link mumbled.

"Why did I have to say ok to the boat? Everything was going fine until he told me I had to go save a stupid dragon!" Link asked himself.

As soon as Link saw a door he quickly scrambled to get to it!

"Now I have a little time for myself!" Link said sort of relieved.

But it wasn't the time to be relieved! Two skeleton things popped up from the ground!

_Now what!_ Link thought as he turned around to face them.

"Oh crud!" Link said as he approached them.

One skeleton (Stalfo) swung his huge club and hit Link upside the head!

"Hey you little bucket of bones!" Link teased.

But he was to late the Stalfo swung his club and hit him again, than they both surrounded him!

"Double crud!" Link said again.

He quickly drew his sword and began doing parry attacks. (It was the only attack he remembered)

"One down one to go!" he said joyfully.

But this one was bigger and tougher! It drew **_its_** weapon and started swinging and hit Link AGAIN!

"Triple crud!" he said as the Stalfo raised its weapon over its head.

But than Link snuck out of its way and did a parry attack on its butt! And it was dead before he could count to 3!

"OH YEAH I'M BAD!" he screamed as he danced around the room.

He left the room and saw a floating thing!

_Where am I a Harry Potter movie?_ He thought sneering.

He took his sword and jabbed it right in the stomach and killed it instantly!

"Well there goes my outfit grandma gave me." He said looking at himself. (He was covered in blood.)

_Anybody have a towel?_ He said playfully.

He entered the next door and a Bokoblin appeared with a razor sharp blade!

He remembered the jump attack and quickly did one!

It didn't die as easily as it did with the parry.

He did a few more jump attacks and eventually it died.

All Link wanted to do was get out of this place!

_There are 5 doors which one do I go through? _Link questioned.

His pocket started to vibrate! And he took out a rock with a string on it.

"Don't be doing einy-miney-mo that never works!" said a voice inside the rock.

"It's me Tetra I slipped a rock into your pocket when we launched you to the Fortress!" she said.

"…….Thanks...?" Link asked confused.

"Take the 3rd door, I no I've been there before trying to steal Valoos treasure… he he! Tetra giggled as she blushed a little!

"Wow now there's a story I can tell Valoo! Ooooh, busted! Link teased.

"Err- well I got to get back to uh… steering the pirate ship YEAH! Well good luck! And with that Tetra hung up.

Well at least Tetra didn't want to kill him! After all it wasn't like she was princess Zelda or something!

"I might tell Valoo and I might not…! Link told himself as he giggled down the corridor.

Now all he had to do was climb up them steps and he would reach Valoo!

"Well that looks easy enough!" Link said as he put a foot on a step.

But as soon as he did the step decinagrated!

"Well… that seems logical! Link said as he swallowed hard.

He quickly jumped to the next step and ran as quickly as possible!

Link huffed and puffed as soon as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Won't…be…doing...that….any…time…soon!"Link said out of breath.

Link entered the door and saw a thing in the middle of the room! (Ghoma)

It roared and Link boxed his ears shut!

Than he remembered something his grandfather gave him. He pulled out a device that had a hook on the end tied to a rope; this is the "Grappling Hook."

Link quickly saw Valoo's tail and threw the rope onto it.

He swung back and forth and eventually let go onto a piece of wood jutting out of the wall.

A rock fell from up above, surrounding Valoo's tail and landed right on Ghoma's head!

Her shell cracked off and she was now vulnerable to anything!

Link quickly grabbed her eye down with his Grappling Hook and began hitting it with his sword!

"TAKE THIS YOU EIGHT-LEGGED FREAK!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs.

Well unfortunately for him this fight wasn't over yet, her shell might be off but she's not that easy! (Dim-wit!)

Now he did the same to Ghoma again grappled her eye and hit it rapidly with his sword!

"HA YOU SAND BLASTED GREASE MONKEY! TAKE THIS AND THIS! Link said with all his might.

Now Ghoma couldn't bother Valoo again…well because Link kicked the crud out of Ghoma! (DUH!)

He ran out of Dragon Roost Cavern to see Medli and Komali!

"Here Link take this. It is my most prized possession, but since you've proven me wrong you can have it!" Komali said as he handed "Din's Pearl" to Link.

"I thought you couldn't stop Valoo but when Medli told me you did I was shocked!" Komali said.

"I hope we can meet again Medli, and Komali!" Link shouted as he hopped into KORL and put up the sail!

**A/n:**

Ooooooooo! I don't mean to leave most of you hanging but if I did than sorry to all of you! And a heads up I'm not getting that many reviews well actually I have none so R&R! Please!


	6. Forest Haven

OK so now on with chapter 6! ROL IT!

_**Forest Haven**_

Well Link put up the sail and was now headed off to Forest Haven.

"Which way do I make the wind blow now?" Link asked KORL as he pulled out his Wind Waker.

"Um…Southwest." He replied.

So Link pointed the baton a little bit west and a little bit south.

He turned the boat to the direction of the wind and began on his way.

"How long until we reach the Deku Tree in Forest Haven?" Link asked over the waves splashing him with every turn.

"Now." KORL said turning his head.

"I new that!" Link said stupidly.

"Yup…sure you did…" The boat said while shaking the water out of his face.

Link hopped off with his baton and ran up the hill.

But of course Link is always getting in trouble and a flower with teeth popped up.

"AWWWW….it's so cute!" Link said patting his knees.

The flower licked its lips and swallowed Link…well all you could see were his legs!

"Put...me...down... you little man-eating flower!" Link said as he tried to squirm out of its mouth.

_Oh yeah… sword duh._ And with that Link drew his sword and jabbed it in the lower lip.

The flower shriveled up and died instantly.

_EWWWWW!_ Link said as he brushed the spit off of him.

He climbed the hill and he noticed a branch jutting out of the wall.

"GRAPLING HOOK!" Link said as he pulled it out.

He twirled it around and threw it, it hit the branch and he was swinging from it.

Link quickly stopped the rope to position himself correctly.

And as soon as it was the way he planned, he jumped off and landed on a small patch surrounded by water.

But as soon as he landed an octopus (A/n: aka an Octo) jumped out of the water and spat a purple ball in Link's direction!

"OW YOU LITTLE MOTHER-FATHER!" Link screamed as he rubbed his head.

_Oh yeah…shield duh. _And Link withdrew his shield and sent the ball flying into the Octo's head!

"HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW!" Link taunted.

ANOTHER stick was jutting out of the wall and Link **actually **remembered his Grappling Hook.

And withdrew it again and once again swung over into a mini lake.

(A/n: He didn't know that there was another Octo there!)

"FRICK!" Link shouted as he held the same part of his head.

Link swam under the water into the cavern.

He climbed up waterfalls, ledges until; he finally reached the Great Deku Tree!

"Wow… that is one BIG tree!" Link said in awe.

Then it spoke; "May I help…" but that was all he could say before Chu-Chus formed all over his face!

Link was in shock, so he didn't notice the Chu-Chus until the tree shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Link shouted as he threw his hands up in protection.

He slowly uncovered his eyes one by one.

"…………….." Link was stunned he wasn't sure where he was and why he was there.

But he suddenly remembered where he was and cleared his throat; he began yelling at the Chu-Chus thinking that would scare them off.

When it didn't work he got closer and closer until he forgot he was in water and slipped and fell on the bottom of the Deku Tree.

And the Chu-Chus all fell down to face Link as he drew his sword.

He began swinging rapidly for 15 minutes until they were ground beef!

Then the tree spoke to him; "; , cfjdfxskfpd; 0994737272mcndidnhaCDISNM';;j-" (he was speaking a different language)

Link's eyes were bulging out staring at the new-comer.

Deku Tree: ssdfdfjdfjkdgk';./.\-937306944ASOFLGFLASONMUOUNTASAASABBBB")

(Allow me to translate what he just said): "I think I recognize your clothing. Are you not the Hero of Time? And while Link stared he said: You do not understand the Hyllian language? I see… you can not be the Hero.

(HAPPY)

The Deku Tree raised Link up on a Lilly-pad with a root and spoke again.

"I saw your clothing and instantly thought you were the Hero of Time! I am the Great Deku Tree, are you the one I summoned?"

"Yes sir!" Link said as he bowed.

The Deku Tree lowered his head and bowed to.

"What is your name great soldier?" The Deku Tree asked.

"Link, sir." Link told him.

The tree lowered Link onto the ground once more.

"You can come out children. This Hero is not our enemy! Come out Koroks do not fear him!" The Deku Tree called out.

And when that saying was over tiny wooden-looking people poked their heads out of the Deku Tree's top branches and looked at Link.

"WHEW!" They all screamed at the same time; doing so Link boxed his ears trying to drown out some of the noise.

But it seemed to Link that the noise was going on forever, after he thought it was over he uncovered his ears and when it wasn't over, the sound kept ringing in Link's ears!

""WHEW!" They all screamed at the same time; doing so Link boxed his ears trying to drown out some of the noise.

But it seemed to Link that the noise was going on forever, after he thought it was over he uncovered his ears and when it wasn't over, the sound kept ringing in Link's ears!

QUIET!" The Deku Tree screamed over the children. "You are setting a bad example for our guest. Children, I would like you to meet Link the Hero I summoned earlier.

Link got ready to plug up his ears again, but they were speechless.

_Whew!_ Link said as he put his hands on his hips.

Just then a Korok flew in on a little stick.

"DEKU TREEEEE DEKU TREEEEEE!" Linder shouted, and it was so loud he nearly fell of his stick.

"What is it this time Linder? You and Makar are always late." The tree explained.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Linder asked.

"I guess…" The tree said.

And so they started to whisper.

"Makar and I were flying to our ceremony when he flew over to the Forbidden Woods…and Makar kind of fell in. Linder said.

"THE FORBIDDEN WOODS?" The tree shouted causing everyone to go curious even Link.

"SHHH" Linder said in a hushed tone trying not to make them more curious.

"Sorry I forgot!" the tree said in normal tone, making everyone MORE curious.

Linder smacked himself in the head. _Will he ever learn we were WHISPERING?_

"Link have you been hearing all this?" The tree said facing Link.

"Most of it!" Link replied backing away thinking that the tree wouldn't see him eves-dropping on them.

Link turned and tried to whistle. _Darn it, I should have said yes when Aryll offered whistling lessons._

"LINK! Stop gargling with mouthwash and turn your butt around!" The Deku Tree demanded.

"SIR YES SIR!" Link said as he turned, and his hand flew up to his forehead in a saluting gesture!

"This is going to be one long visit." The tree said as he shook his head. Cut the show-offy girl-scout salute and let's cut to the chase! Deal?" He offered.

"……Sure…..HEY!" Link shouted. I am NOT a girl-scout!" Link shouted.

5 minutes later: "Who wants cookies? I have Thin Mints, Dosey Doe, Lemon Surprise, Double Trouble and many more!" Link said like a girl.

Link started skipping and chanting: "Skip to My Lu My Darling" over and over again.

Then he started giggling like a girl and saying: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"The Koroks and Deku Tree sat there staring at the little boy-girl eyes wide open!

Link started skipping and chanting: "Skip to My Lu My Darling" over and over again.

Then he started giggling like a girl and saying: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"The Koroks and Deku Tree sat there staring at the little boy-girl eyes wide open!

Link finally falls down into the water.

"Watcha all staring at?" Link said turning and peering into the distance.

"OOOOOO I SEE IT! It's a Buck, a Doe, and a Fawn! Do I win something I played eye-spy and I guessed it. Link said hands on hips.

They soon all snapped out of it.

"Who are you? Who am I? Link asked stupidly.

"You're Link and I'm…IM NOT GOING THROUGH ALL THIS AGAIN! The Deku Tree exclaimed.

They soon all snapped out of it.

"Who are you? Who am I? Link asked stupidly.

"You're Link and I'm…IM NOT GOING THROUGH ALL THIS AGAIN! The Deku Tree exclaimed.

They soon all snapped out of it.

"Who are you? Who am I? Link asked stupidly.

"You're Link and I'm…IM NOT GOING THROUGH ALL THIS AGAIN! The Deku Tree exclaimed.

"Makar fell into…."That's all he got out before he realized Link was in the second Babba-Bud.

As Link shot into another bud you could hear him making race car noises!

When he reached the last bud he found a strange leaf on top.

_Hmmmm…_

He picked it up: "I can use this for salad for Grams!" He said stuffing it in his pocket.

But a Korok yelled: "GREAT JOB MR.FAIRY! NOW GLIDE OVER HERE USING THE LEAF!"

"BUT THAT WILL SPOIL THE SALAD!" Link yelled back.

"WHAT?" It yelled to Link.

Link rolled his eyes and took out the leaf and jumped and flew over to the ledge where the Korok was waiting.

"Good job!" He said as he clapped.

Link entered the cave behind the tiny little wooden human.

He glided ledge to ledge to reach another Korok.

Link saw what looked like a tornado!

_Better avoid that!_

He jumped…and closed his eyes the tornado was right in front of him!

But it took him up not down!

"WEEEEEEEE!" Link said as he flew higher and higher just enough to be leveled with a cliff with a door.

He glided over to it and landed. He ran quickly because there were top-hats waiting for him.

He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him and into the cave!

**A/n:**

**YAY!** Wasn't Link cute and dumb in that chapter! Oh well... click the pretty review button! Come on you can do it yes you can! (blushes) just review ok?


	7. Forbbiden Woods

Ok chapter 6 AND 7 in 1 night! COOL… ROLL IT! But sorry about all the copying the computer did…my computers retarded!

**_Forbidden Woods_**

As Link entered the woods he noticed something strange.

"I know I've been here but I can't place the name!" Link said as he took his first step.

"EWW! Goo, can't people clean up around here Link said whipping his shoe off.

Then Link had an idea, (a light bulb popped out of his head) "Where am I a cartoon? Link said throwing it off.

_Won't be getting any **bright** ideas any time soon._ Link said as he laughed at his own joke down the corridor.

"Ha ha I get it!" He burst out in laughter and fell on the floor until the stone vibrated.

"What Tetra?" He asked.

"If you are wondering where you are…this is where your mother was born."

"How do you know you stalker!" He said as he sat down.

"It's on the internet! DUH!" Tetra informed Link.

"He he I knew that!" Link said as he rubbed his neck and blushed.

Tetra hung up knowing that conversation would last a century!

Link pushed himself up and put the stone in his pocket and ran off with it.

He appeared in a blank room with a door on the right and a door strait ahead.

"Piece of cake!" Link said as he walked forward trying to look tough.

Well it wasn't that easy! A wavy looking vine popped out of the ground knocking Link off his feet.

"OW YOU BIATCH!" Link said as he hopped back up.

He hopped into another one.

"God dang it!" Link said as he pulled out his leaf and flew over them.

"HOW DO YA LIKE THEM APPLES?" Link said shaking his butt in their direction after he landed.

Link opened the door and saw more Moblins!

"Haven't you guys done enough?" Link told them.

He attracted them in his direction!

"Me and my big mouth!" Link said as the Moblins pinned him against the wall spears to his neck.

_Link think quick you got to think REAL quick!_ Link's inner self told him.

Link saw a sword lying on the ground. _ Must have been some kid's sword that died here._ "Oh well." And with that Link picked up that sword and jabbed them both in the gut and they died instantly.

"Wait a second…I have a sword! Couldn't I have killed them with MY sword? Oh yeah they had my pinned against the wall, duh." Link questioned and asked (A/n: Pretty much doing Q&A with himself!)

Link began running up and down ledges trying to find the way.

"Man does this windy hill EVER stop going around and around?" Link asked.

And 5 minutes later he found himself still climbing the hill!

"Apparently it doesn't." Link said as he stopped and FINALY noticed a chest at the BOTTOM of the hill!

"You've got to be fricken kidding me!" Link said as he looked down at it.

But Link is dumb and leaned over to far and fell, causing one more Moblin to pop out of his hiding place.

_Uh-oh…_ Link thought cowering in fear.

Link suddenly ran back to the chest leaving a cloud of dust behind in the form of him for the Moblin to attack!

"That was easy-peasy-lemon squeezy!" Link said doing his "I'm better than you and you know it" dance.

Well Link opened the chest obtaining the Boomerang!

"Looks dangerous…. but ok!" Link said starting to climb the windy hill again.

He noticed a bunch of switches along the wall when he got to the top.

Link looked at the boomerang in his hand then back to the switches until he made up his mind!

"I Link will throw this boomerang and hit these switches!" Link said with his right hand on his heart.

Link threw the weapon in order to hit all of the switches along the wall.

A door at the top of the ledge he was on opened.

"COOL!" Link screamed softly so that the Moblin wouldn't hear him.

"Those drooling Moblins are so retarted its funny!" Link said looking at the dumb creature.

He used his Grappling Hook to reach the ledge.

_COOOOOOOOL! _

He saw top-hats again and he looked at them like he never saw em!

Well they saw him before and were after him ASAP! (A/n: As soon as possible ))

"Uh….hi? Should I know you guys? Because you seem oddly familiar." Link said and asked.

Well as you know the creatures don't talk so the top-hats flew closer and closer until they knocked Link off of his feet!

"OW you fart-knocker!" Link screamed fists clenched.

The top-hats can be scared easily and they ran off seeing Link's stance.

_Wow I really am good!_ Link thought smirking and leaning against the wall.

"I haven't lost my touch!" Link said blowing his pointer finger like a gun.

He ran down the stairs into a cavern away from everything and into a door.

"Finally some time for me aka me-time!" Link said panting.

A top hat flew over to him and Link slapped his face.

"Listen little dude, I want time for myself and I don't want you to get killed because you look cute to these Korok things so let me have time to catch my breath. Ok?" Link told the top-hat.

The top-hat stared at Link for a second and then flew away!

"How hard was that?" Link asked.

But the top-hat wasn't done! It came back with an army of top-hats!

"No no! You misunderstood dude, I said to leave me alone not get an army and come back and attack me!" Link informed all of them.

The creatures turned and left AGAIN!

But I guess they thought that Link said: "Go get an army and come attack me!"

Link got a big beating then…nah that would never happen.

Well the creatures came back with a giant army of top-hats.

When Link moved, they moved.

"Are you guys helping me save Makar?" Link asked confused.

They all squealed and followed Link into the door with the boss!

They entered and Link saw Makar in the middle of a flower.

"MAKAR! WERE HERE TO SAVE YOUR BUTT!" Link screamed.

The flower heard Link and it immediately swallowed Makar whole and it opened its mouth and Makar wasn't there!

"Me and my big mouth!" Link said.

Link pointed his sword and screamed: "ATTACK MY PETS!" and after that was said the top-hats attacked the flower as much as they could before they all died!

_Well it's up to me I guess…_

And Link drew his sword and boomerang and threw the boomerang at all of the flowers tentacles until it opened reveling the bud that ate Makar.

Link was swinging his sword hitting it until the flower closed and ate Link and spat him out.

Link followed that pattern 5 more times until the bud finally gave and thus reveling Makar.

Makar: "Swordsman were you the one who just saved me?"

"Uh duh I'm the only one here with a sword!"

"Oh that's right the great ceremony is today quick we must get back to Forest Haven so we can begin." Makar shrieked.

Makar used his magic to revel a portal which they were to step on to get back to Forest Haven.

Link picked up Makar and went through the portal to find himself on the leaf where he and the Deku Tree first met.

"Link you have done well bringing Makar back to us!" the tree said.

"Oh that is right we must begin our ceremony before the day ends I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting! Let the ceremony begin!" Makar screamed.

"Oh great Link, since you have rescued me I shall play harder than I usually do!" Makar said as he picked up and instrument.

Makar played a tune so focused on nature that the Deku Tree had no choice but to produce such wonderful seeds.

Linder: "Oh once again Great Deku Tree you have produced such great seeds yet again!"

Makar: "Yes, now you must all take them and plant them on islands all over the world to make more forests grow!"

Linder: "You take care of yourself Makar and no leaving the forest!"

Deku Tree: I'll take care of that Linder thank you though."

And all the Koroks left but Makar stayed with the tree to take care of him!

Link exited the forest and hopped back into his boat.

"On to Great Fish Isle!" KORL says.

**A/n:**

Don't yall just love the little Korok people? Once again…CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON and win a box of chocolates and if you don't like chocolate you get 1 dollar! I'm not lying!


	8. Great Fish Isle

Sup peoples? This is chapter 8, oh by the way did any of you guys read Its About Time? Oh well. ROLL IT!

_**Great Fish Isle**_

Link put up the sail and was now off to see Jubun; the great Hylian fish.

"Make the wind blow…?" Link asked.

"Holy crap Link you should know this by now!" The King of Red Lions said.

"Well I don't so tell me!" Link demanded.

"Alright! There's no need to do that… no need to think just make it blow north and we should be there in 15 seconds!" KORL said in a mean sort of way.

When KORL and Link reached the island it was all torn up and destroyed.

"I knew we had little time but I never suspected how little…" KORL said looking at the disaster. "Link, Jubun does not remain here anymore, I'm suspecting he flew the coop or has died along with this island."

"Ahoy Link!" Quill said landing in front of Link. "I just got back from the pirate ship and told them something I am about to tell you. Gannondorf has attacked Great Fish Isle and Jubun does not remain here anymore…what I am about to say may shock you but, Jubun is now at the island you were born on, on Outset!

"WHAT! On Outset…" Link screamed.

"Hush Link and let me finish! But there is no way to get to see Jubun. He is sealed up with large rocks, but if you manage to blow it up you can get a pearl from him…"

"Hey, I got a pearl from Komali and the Great Deku Tree! Does this mean if I get the one from Jubun I can kick Gannondorf's buttox?"

"Well actually no, the pirates are on there way to Jubun too. You see they said they were worried about you, and I sort of told them where to find you I said: "Maybe Link is back on Outset. Hey, did you guys know the Hylian fish Jubun is there with treasure? And so they might get there before you I last heard they were on Windfall Island stealing bombs to blow up Jubun's hiding spot." Quill stated.

Quill flew away leaving Link with a bomb bag. "Hey look birdie pooped in a bag for us to throw at Jubun when we get there! SPLEEEE!" Link said as he jumped for joy.

"No Link you bird brain! It's bombs to throw at the rocks sealing Jubun in!" KORL snapped.

"Oh….I totally knew that!" Link said smiling stupidly.

So Link was off to see Jubun, but he had to get there before morning the pirates would be leaving then and with their big ship they would defiantly beat Link to Outset even if he got a head start!

So Link turned to face KORL again. "There happy now we know that Jubun is alive. Can we get the pearl so I can kick Gannon's butt sooner?"

"Yea sure whatever! Hop in and make the wind blow southeast." And Link did what he was told and made the wind blow the right way to get to Windfall and hoisted the sail and was off to try to stop the pirates!

**A/n:**

Dudes, wasn't that short? Anyway, how will Link get to Outset before the pirates do? People who want to find out read chapter 9!


	9. Sailing, Sailing, and MORE sailing

Ok updating a little early today I still don't have 15 reviews! Tisk-tisk. ROLL THE STORY thing yea you get the point.

**_Sailing, Sailing, and MORE sailing _**

Link put up the sail and was headed to Windfall to stop the pirates from getting to Jubun first. "North, west, south, east, southwest, southeast, northwest, northeast." Link chanted as he tried to figure out which way to make the wind blow. "Hey boaty-boy you have any idea which way?"

"Yea, up a monkey's ass and through his toenail!" KORL snapped.

"I beg your pardon!" Link said with a British accent. The boat rolled his eyes.

"Northeast Link, its northeast!" he informed Link. Link knew he was getting annoying, that's why he does that. Link pointed the baton northeast and wondered why he wasn't moving.

"Uh, why aren't we moving?" The King of Red Lions looked up and sighed.

"Link you idiot the wind…"

"Yup it's blowing northeast!" Link said proudly.

1 hour later Link is still looking at the sky trying to figure out what the King was talking about.

"YOU IDIOT IT"S BLOWING NORTHWEST!" KORL screamed after an hours pause.

Link looked up blushed and changed the wind to the proper direction.

Link NOW put up the sail and in 45 minutes arrived at Windfall at night time.

He hopped off of his boat and went up to the bomb shop and he saw lights on but there was a sign on the door that said:

_Closing time soon so do not come in we ARE closed!_

Link noticed a narrow path; he sidled across and hopped onto a piece of land sticking out. Link saw some old vines growing along the side of the shop; he quickly climbed up them to find a hole just like a mouse hole.

He ducked under and went in but got stuck his hat got caught onto something! Link took off his hat and began crawling through the rest of the hole. When Link crawled out he noticed he was on the top ledge of the bomb shop.

He took one glimpse of what was going on and his mouth fell open. "HOLY MOTHER (truck horn)." The pirates didn't notice him because they were to busy trying to keep the shop keeper quiet.

Link saw Tetra sitting in a chair, he wanted to say hi but then he looked around and saw of course the pirates.

When Link turned around he saw a puppy with his hat! "No bad dog you drop that right now!"

"YIP!" The puppy ran around with Link's hat when he finally caught him. When the dog realized that Link only wanted his hat back he jumped on him and licked his face.

"OK that's ENOUGH!" Link shouted so loud that the pirates had heard him. "Uh, hi everyone I just lost my dog." Link picked up the puppy and ran out the front door leaving a very confused crew. Link ran down the hill and back to the King of Red Lions he put the dog into the boat and sat down next to him.

"Link this is no time for a puppy to come with-." The king started to say.

"Wait that's it! This puppy can be our search dog; he can help us through this stuff! Now what to call you?" Link thought for a minute then finally found a name for him. "I give you little doggy the name of Chipmunk!" Link said with a hand over the puppy.

"Chipmunk? That's the best you can come up with is Chipmunk?" The King laughed at the dog and Chipmunk didn't like it so he got on his head and peed in his eye. "AHHHH MY EYE! LINK YOU TWIT GET THIS DOG OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOWWWWWWW!"

Chipmunk got scared and hid behind Link for protection. "Don't laugh at Chip he just wants to come." Chip barked and licked king on the face, Link could see him smile but he tuned away thinking he wouldn't see him smiling.

"On to Outset!" Link hoisted the sail and in 2 days was at Outset, but it had been 2 days. Didn't Quill say that the pirates were leaving in the morning?

"I hate it when people lie to me!" Link said. Chip barked and hopped out of the boat. "No Chip you have to stay here!" Link called after Chip but he was already sniffing the ground in front of Link's house. Link got out of KORL and walked up to Chipmunk picked him up and ran inside his house. "GRANDMA! I'm home again." Link saw his grandma sitting in her rocking chair reading a book he smiled and walked up to her. "I'm home grandma I'm home!" His grandmother looked at him and hugged him.

"Oh Link I thought I had lost you too!" He pulled away from her to stop Chipmunk from chewing on his ankle. "Who is this little fella?" His grandmother asked as she looked down at Chipmunk.

"This is Chipmunk but I call him Chip."

"Nice to meet you Chip." Link's grandmother said as she shook one of his paws.

"Well sorry but I have to go do something to save Aryll, bye!" Link said as he walked out the door with Chip. He got back into the boat and KORL headed around back of Outset. Link aimed the cannon put a bomb in and fired it at the wall, he did this 2 more times to blow down the wall. Than they entered Jubun popped out of the water, seeing this Chip dug his claws into Link's arm. "Sssssss." Link hissed and dug his claws out.

"Osiekaudmvsntruq8930tmfmclf?" Jubun asked King.

"I am afraid so…" King answered.

"Wrevirjhjelfgksdmcdjiedkgi?"

"I believe I do!"

"Wov, jrpxmfmfkfkdlskdroryw93-703qmxjdkdsjxyee."

"Thank you Jubun this is what we have come here for." A pearl popped out from a chest Jubun had on a small piece of land, king caught it in his mouth and threw it back to Link, he caught it and put it in the storage opening on the boat. "Thank you Jubun!" KORL said as he tuned to leave.

"Fhorn, fdmljk!" Jubun said as he went back under the water.

"Now we can kick Gannon's butt right?" Link asked trying to keep his arm from bleeding.

"I'm afraid not Link we need to set these pearls on there pedestals first." Kin informed him.

"SAY WHAT?" Link shouted.

**A/n:**

Don't you love Chip? I know I do! By the way I want to give a special thanks to ravens-lost-sister for helping me think of a name for the dog and for coming up with the idea to have Chip in the story. Thank you ravens-lost-sister! )


	10. Setting the Pearls

_**Setting the Pearls..**_

As Chipmunk and Link sailed across the sea Link pulled out his sea chart.

"Now what to do what to do…?" Link asked with a dumb look on his face, his tongue hanging out. He sighed and looked at Chip. "Well, looks like were headed in that direction." Link said pointing two directions. "Oh whoops…" He pointed west.

"Don't tell me you're getting lost again!" Link sighed and pulled the stone from his pocket. "If you are then we'll pull you from the sea and kick your butt home." Tetra said and hung up. Link just looked at the stone, and then put it away.

"West it is King 'ol buddy!" Link said and hoisted the sail. He pointed the windwaker west and they were off.

"Um Link, NEVR call me your buddy EVER again." King of Red Lions concentrated on getting to their destination, so he stopped whining like a teenage girl when she broke a nail.

Link ducked as an over-sized top hat flew over the boat. "DUCK!" Link yelled, he hopped off the boat bobbing and weaving through the top hats. He screamed like a girl as a top hat skidded along his hat, and it took his hat with it. His hat was dropped into the sea. "AW C'MON! What has the hat ever done to you?" He yelled, she slammed the pearl into the arms of the statue and ran back down, he tripped fell, and did a face plant right in the dirt. He spit out a worm and some mud, but he managed to get back to KORL. He wiped his forehead, leaving his hat behind he pointed the windwaker northeast and they were off again. Link took a sigh of relief, looking in the direction of the island just surrounded by nothing but water, no top hats or any sign of danger, as he laid the next pearl into the safe arms of the statue, it glowed. He smiled and hopped back into his living boat. "South right?" He asked KORL nodded and they were off, as Link hopped off of the boat yet again, looking around for any dangerous signs, nothing but a Korok kid looking at a dead plant. Link smiled again and placed the final pearl into the statue's arms. It flashed, but faster, and faster Link screamed like a girl and hopped off the island, but once it stopped he thought that was it. He went back up to get the pearl and….BOOM! Link was sent flying, as the statue's exploded showing the statue of a Faerie instead of a rag doll, a light beam shot out from each pearl, thus forming the Triforce. As a huge tower rose from the depths of the ocean, Link smacked right into it! As he fell missing KORL by inches and landing on his face, sliding off again and into the water. KORL just laughed and looked down at Link who was coughing due to water up his nose. "Your…..gonna….pay for that." Link choked out.

"Oh Link, if only you knew how funny that ACTUALLY was from here." KORL said and burst out laughing. Link gave him a dirty look and hopped back in his boat.

"Where are we? I just saw this tower than…it's all a blur…" Link said being WAY to dramatic with this.

"Link this is Tower of the God's." KORL said giving a final giggle and then continuing his streak of seriousness. As they entered the tower Link froze, it was big, too big.

"I'm scared…" Link said, he looked down, he peed himself. KORL just laughed at him. Link covered it up and looked at his boat. "HEY- What are YOU looking at? You have no brain!" Link cracked up laughing, not cool—he had just laughed at his own joke, none of the **_cool_** people did that anymore. KORL rolled his eyes, Link was indeed being a fart-fur brain.

"Put down the sail Link." King of Red Lions ordered. There was no response. "Link god (BEEP BEEP) put it down!" He snapped again, Link looked dumfounded, of course KORL wanted to smack himself in the face, if he had hands of course. "Stop picking your nose and put down the darn sail!" He snapped, Link taking his finger out of his nose and wiping it on the wall put down the sail. They finally reached the inside, Link gulped.

"Not good." He said and looked around as if someone was gonna kill him right then and there. He looked up, dripping water coming from the ceiling, he gulped again and sat down in his boat, hiding from whatever was out there, if there WAS anything out their to begin with…

**A/N:**

Well sorry I haven't updated for like ever! But I have been caught up in other things, anyways here's chapter 10 finally…..well now I'll be updating more frequently since I've gotten back to my computer this weekend. Well now click the review button!


End file.
